Loner
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Skylar has a wolf for a friend. How long will this friendship last? Please read and review. Enjoy! DISCONTINUED UNTIL I SAY!


_Hey guys! I think you will like this. It's another Dethklok story, but mainly about Skylar and his wolf, Loner. Now, this one is on Hiatus because I focus on my other stories, but I hope I can get another chapter of this up if I can. Anyway, please read and review. Enjoy!  
>I don't own Metalocalypse or its characters.<br>Skylar, the other Dethklok children, and Loner are my OCs.  
>Annie is my adopted OC.<br>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Loyal Friend<p>

Have you ever cared for a wild and dangerous animal? How about bears? Lions? Alligators? Elephants? While some think that people crazy for doing something like that, others actually welcome that interaction. Whether it's from a life-saving experience or raised since they were babies, most humans and animals have lived together for many years. But, even though humans have bonded with these animals, the situation can turn deadly; wild animals are like ticking time bombs and could go off at anytime. And yet, some animals tend to bond with their owners. That's the particular case with Skylar, son of fast guitarist, Skwisgaar Skwigelf. You may not know this, but this boy has a thing with wolves of the forest. He happens to be best friends with an albino wolf that he names "Loner".

How did they meet? Well, here's what happened: After he and the other kids escaped from the lab, they had to hide out for a while. When the others had to rest, Skylar went to look for supplies and found poor Loner with a snare around its leg. When Skylar approached him, Loner growled and motioned himself to attack, even though he was hurt. But, when Skylar knelt down and held out his hand, Loner calmed down a little started to sniff and lick it; it was his way of showing that he wanted to help Loner and not hurt him. After he helped him out of the trap and bandaged his wound, Skylar left for his friends and left the wolf alone. A few weeks passed and when he came back for some food, he saw the wolf approach him and nuzzle him, like a dog does for his master. Seeing that he's not part of any familiar wolf packs, he decides to name him "Loner", because he can look after himself.

Even since then, the boy and wolf team have never been closer. Whenever Skylar gets lonely or needs to think, he goes deep into the woods and hangs out with Loner; they are usually found in a clear space, where you can see a massive forest as you look ahead (They're up above, by the way.). Today, Skylar sharpens his Dagger, while Loner sits there and watches him. Suddenly, he stands up in a fighting stance and growls at something near the trees; Skylar took out his dagger and stood in a defensive mode. He relaxed when it was only his friend, Annie coming from the trees.

Skylar sighed deeply as he relaxed, "Annie, don't scare us like that."

Annie was nervous about the wolf, "Sorry Skylar. I didn't mean to scare you...or your friend...with his sharp teeth and claws." Who could blame her for being scared?

Loner still growled when he saw her; the boy knew that it's a common defense mechanism for wolves. Skylar walked up to Loner and petted him to calm him down.

Skylar spoke softly to calm his companion, "Easy, buddy, easy. Annie's a friend. She won't hurt us." The wolf kind of eased up a little.

Annie knelt down and gently held out her hand for the wolf. Loner, slowly, approached the girl and licked her hand; he, then, nuzzled up to her like he did with Skylar. Annie felt relieved that the wolf didn't attack her.

Annie smiled nervously, but felt relived, "Wow. I guess he's friendly after all, isn't he? What's his name?"

Skylar nodded to her, "Loner. He's a good and loyal companion. He'd never hurt anything that's innocent."

Annie was a little curious, "How long have you had him?"

Skylar sat against a tree, as Loner walked over to him. The boy started to pet him and rub his belly like a household dog.

Skylar sighed as he thought about that day, "For about five months, give or take a week. He's such a good friend."

Annie just looked at the wolf, then at her friend, "Does your dad and friends know that you're around a wild wolf?"

Skylar smiled at the question, "Of course thay know. I told them about when I first met Loner and they said they're okay with it as long as I'm careful. After all, my dad grew up in wolf country; so he understands me." That's true. Some animals can understand humans if you train them.

Annie was impressed, "Cool. Well, I have to get going now. Bye Skylar! Bye Loner!"

Skylar waved good-bye to his friend, "See ya, Annie!"

After Annie had left, Loner laid his head on the boys lap and just dozed off. Skylar smiled as he petted his head.

Skylar spoke quietly to Loner, "Looks like everything is going to be just fine, my friend. You and I will be best friends forever."

Skylar just relaxed as he stared at the beautiful forest as he dozed off, with his best friend by his side. The two are just one of the examples of "a boy and his dog" or like Mowgli when he was raised by wolves. Skylar vows to protect Loner as he tends to risk his life for the boy as well. But, what will happen if someone tries to split the two apart? Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


End file.
